The Black Cat
by blackcat9517
Summary: What happens when Natsume turns into a cat a day before his birthday? Total chaos of course.


_**The Black Cat**_

_By_

**blackcat9517**

**

* * *

**

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" a girl's scream echoed through the campus of Gakuen Alice, the most prestigious school in Japan

In Mikan Sakura's room, in Mikan's bed there was the infamous Black Cat naked. How did it happen? Well, it all started yesterday where everything turned upside down for Natsume that is and don't forget Ruka

-

-

Natsume woke up one morning, he yawned and stretch then meowed. Wait a minute, did he just do that? He looked at his hands which are now paws, feet and he could feel his.....tail?! _'What the hell.....I'm a....cat?!'_ the fire caster mentally freaked out. He saw his clothes scattered all over the bed too. The fire caster tried to speak but a "Meow" came out instead of words _'What's going on? Why am I a cat' _he began panicked but regained his composure since panicking won't help _'I need to find Ruka'_

Natsume jumped down from the king sized bed and headed straight for the door. He looked up at the door knob which was really high. How is he going to reach for the door if he's a cat? He cursed and scanned his room for any opened windows. Luckily, there was one

Without wasting time, the Black Cat crouched down and leaped up on the window sill. After that, he jumped down to the ground. Good thing his room was on the first floor. It's not that high anyway

After Natsume landed softly on the ground, he had one objective _'I need to find Ruka'_ He searched high and low for his best friend but he was nowhere to be found. Ruka wasn't in Imai's lab or his room or even in class. Where could he possibly be at a time like this? The black cat sighed and decided to go to his favourite resting spot, the Sakura tree

It took him ten minutes to reach the tree since he is a cat after all and everything looks bigger. Not to mention, everything is black and white much to his annoyance. As Natsume approached the Sakura tree, his ears perked as he heard a soft meow. His crimson eyes widen as he turned around to see a white female cat _'You've got to be kidding me'_

With a blink of an eye, Natsume sprinted away from the female cat. Looks like Natsume still has his good looking charm even as a feline. He took a quick look at his back. The cat was out of sight but he didn't stop running nor did he look in front resulting his cat face hitting something hard and soft

"Meeeeoooowwwwww" _'Damn. That really hurt'_

"Eh?!" exclaimed a brunette as she looked down at the black cat. Before Natsume had time to react, he felt someone lifting him. The cat opened his eyes and saw his partner, Mikan Sakura "Awww. You're so cute!" Natsume made a low growl at her comment but it didn't frighten the brunette one bit. Mikan took a good long look at the cat "Strangely, you look a lot like someone I know since you have the same eye colour as him and the way you're face seems expressionless reminded me of him" she stated

"Meeeooow"

"You know him too?" the brunette heard another growl from the cat as it struggle to escape from her grasp "Sheesh! You don't have to do that" another meow was heard once again "I think I'll name you Natsume since you're a bit like him. At least you're not a pervert" she exclaimed

"Meow"

She smiled and gently let the cat rest on her shoulder with her hand supporting his back "Come on, I'm going to show you to my friends and we're going shopping. It's Natsume's birthday tomorrow"

A couple of minutes later, she reached the bus stop and saw her friends waiting for her "Hi Mikan" greeted Anna as she took a glimpse at the black cat "Where did you get that cat?"

"I found him......well, not really. He accidentally bumped into me"

Soon everyone gathered around the brunette to take a look at the cat

"Wow! He's adorable"

"He's really cute"

"He sure looks familiar"

"He looks a lot like Natsume" stated Hotaru as she stared at the cat. Natsume made a loud growl that made half of the crowd scared 'Interesting' the Ice Queen thought

Natsume looked over at the crowd in hopes of seeing Ruka. The only people that are in the group are Mikan, Hotaru, Kokoroyome, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Shadow Freak and Misaki. There was no sign of his best friend

"Where's Ruka by the way?' asked the brunette

Everyone heard a quick reply from Hotaru "Someone said he was busy"

The bus arrived and everyone went aboard. Luckily, pets were allowed inside the bus. Fifteen minutes later, the group finally reached central town which was a bit crowded

"I'm going to find Natsume-sama the best birthday present he will ever receive!" exclaimed Sumire "Then, he'll be mine and we'll get married!!!"

"Meow" _'Yeah right, seaweed'_

Everyone spent the entire day at central down buying birthday gifts for Natsume. At 4 o'clock sharp, the group gathered at a cafe

"What did you guys buy for Natsume?" Sumire eagerly asked everyone "I bought him a limited edition manga and a picture frame of me" everyone sweet dropped. She was a bit too full of herself when it comes to Natsume

"I bought him a DVD" Anna said. Everyone told each other what they respectively bought for Natsume

"What did you buy Mikan?"

The brunette who was busy stroking the black cat as it purred at every soft strokes she made. Mikan looked at everyone and smiled "It's nothing special. Just a watch since he's always late for class"

By sunset, everyone went back to the dorm. Mikan gently put Natsume down on the ground and fished inside her pocket for the keys. She inserted the key into the lock and turned the knob. The brunette gently grabbed the cat and turned on the lights "Wow. I'm really tired" Mikan then set Natsume on the bed. She heard a meow from him. Looks like he's hungry. She headed for the fridge and took out a carton of milk. She poured the liquid into a bowl and set it on the ground. The cat sniffed the liquid before drinking it.

"You remind me a lot of Natsume. Even though he's a real jerk at times since he teases me but because of that....I accidentally fell in love with him" she said in a low voice as Natsume pretended to mind his own business "I think you should take a bath Natsume" he was surprised by the sudden change of subject

The brunette heard a low growl from the cat as it took a step back "Oh no mister. You're going to take a bath whether you like it or not"

_'Damn' _he could hear the water running inside the bathroom "Alright, Natsume. The water's fine"

He meowed as Mikan began cleaning him up. Several minutes later, a wet, fluffy Natsume came out of the bathroom. Mikan came out and dried him with a towel. He hiss a couple of times "You wait here while I go take a bath okay?"

"Meow"

"Good cat" she stroked his head as he purred. After that, Mikan entered the bathroom and closed the door while Natsume curled into a ball on the soft bed _'Maybe being a cat isn't so bad__ after all'_

Time passed quickly as she played with Natsume. The brunette decided to sleep since tomorrow is a big day for Natsume. She doesn't want to spoil it. The brunette yawned and climbed on the bed "Natsume" she called and the cat leaped on the bed. She turned off the lights and drifted to sleep with the cat sleeping by her side "Good night, Natsume"

The cat replied with a short "Meow" _'Night, Mikan' _sleep then took over

"Mhhmm" Mikan uttered and she hugged something warm beside her. Strangely enough, it's really big yet warm and cozy. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes boring into her brown orbs. No, it's definitely not the cat but she prayed that it was the cat

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened next "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" her scream woke up the whole academy. She jumped out of bed and glared at boy that was lying on her bed....naked. Well, not really the blanket covered half of his body "Natsume!!! You serial molester! What did you do to me?"

The fire caster remained expressionless and calm "Nothing. I didn't do anything to you polka dots. Take a look at yourself first" he said and yawned

Why is he acting as if nothing happened? But she noticed that her pyjamas were still on "But...but why are you in my bed?"

"I was the cat"

Mikan's eyes widen "What?"

"Are you deaf woman? I said I was the black cat that you took care yesterday"

The brunette couldn't believe a single word he said "You're lying"

"No, I'm not. To prove it to you, I know what you told me last night. The whole 'I accidentally fell in love with him' remember?" the fire caster smirked as he waited for her reaction "You bought me a watch as a birthday present since I'm always late for class"

Mikan had her mouth agape. He really was the cat "But I don't get it. How did you changed into a cat?"

Natsume shrugged "I can't remember much. The only thing I could remember was drinking something weird for dinner"

"So...nothing really happened?"

"Nope"

She sighed of relief since the pervert didn't do any perverted stuff to her. The door swung open revealing Sumire, Hotaru, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko and Tsubasa. They were all still in their pyjamas and they look sleepy

"Mikan! What happened? We......" Tsubasa couldn't finish his sentence as he saw the scene in front of him. He had his mouth opened and closed while Yuu had a nose bleed. Koko couldn't help but snicker as he read Natsume's mind

"Tsubasa-senpai. You actually came all the way from the high school dorm to here?"

None of them could say anything but Sumire had the best reaction "Oh My God!!!!! Natsume-sama!!!! You've been raped on your birthday!!!! Noooooo!!!!" Sumire cried her heart out. With a blink of an eye, she transformed into Medusa, her hair began strangling Mikan but her hair was slightly burned, letting go of the brunette

"Get the hell out of here if you want to live" the fire caster threatened with a murderous aura around him. Hotaru smirked before took a snapshot and closed the door

"Hn" Natsume said before covering his face with a pillow

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Mikan

"Sleeping"

"Go sleep in your room. This is mine. Pervert"

"Then get me my clothes"

"I hate you"

"Are you sure about that or is it the other way around?" he scoffed "What about the I accidentally fell in love with him. Now, let me say the same thing too but think of it as the opposite. I despise Mikan Sakura"

Mikan was speechless at first "Are confessing?"

Natsume stiffened "How should I know. What's the opposite of despise?"

"The opposite is lo......" The brunette smiled then chuckled. Natsume can be a bit weird at times "I love you too. Happy 15th birthday, pervert"

"Don't I get something?"

The brunette's eyes widen as she forgot about his present "Oh right, the watch" she headed for the night stand and opened the drawer revealing a small black box tied with a red ribbon. He took the present from her and smirked "A watch was the best thing you could get me?"

"Be grateful, you ungra-" before she could finish her sentence, Natsume's lips made contact with Mikan's in a sweet passionate kiss

* * *

"I can't believe that Natsume turned into a cat" said Tsubasa who was still shocked

"I can't believe that Natsume-sama has been raped on his birthday" cried Sumire before getting hit by a baka gun

"But the weirdest part is.....who put the cat potion in Natsume's drink?" uttered Kokoroyome as he scratch his head "Plus, Ruka has been missing in action lately" everyone shifted their gaze at Nonoko

She sweet dropped "Don't look at me.....I had nothing to do with a cat potion but from what I heard, someone stole an animal potion two days ago"

"So....who was the one that planned this whole thing?"

"It was me!" said a familiar voice from behind. Everyone turned around and saw a person they never expected to be the mastermind, Narumi-sensei "Narumi-sensei?!" they all said in unison

"That's right! It was I who planned the whole thing" he confessed

"Why?"

"I didn't know what to give Natsume since he will surely burn or throw away every gift I give him so I decided to help make Mikan his. It's quite obvious they love each other"

Everyone had their mouth agape except for Hotaru "How did you even come up with such a master plan?" Sumire asked with tears streaming down like waterfalls "Natsume-sama should have been mine" Kokoroyome patted her back as she cried on his chest

Narumi's lips curved a smile "Easy, I used the Art of War"

"Huh?"

"That's right. I used the Art of War. It is said that if you know the enemy and you know yourself, in a hundred battles you will never be in peril. But of course I consider the enemy as Natsume and yourself was replaced as Mikan instead. So if I wanted to engage my plan without any problems, I must know both of them. That's why Ruka is missing in action knowing that Natsume will surely go to Ruka first as he has the animal pheromone Alice. I had to lock him in the barn for the whole day" after he finished explaining, everyone still had their mouth agape "Then, the best way to win a war is to not fight. If I didn't turn Natsume into a cat, surely Mikan will bicker with him and then there's this other part where the book says all war is based on deception. I had to make it look like this was planned by someone people would suspect like Ruka since he's missing. It's very convincing right?" the group shook their heads at how....weird Narumi is

"Where's Ruka by the way?"

Narumi just realized that he forgot about Ruka "Oh my god. He's still in the barn"

**END**

**

* * *

**

**blackcat9517: Happy birthday Natsume. Thanks for reading everyone **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**


End file.
